


Neurotransmission

by AkiraMokona



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMokona/pseuds/AkiraMokona
Summary: In the Soul Society, surgeons are a rare breed.So rare, in fact, that the captain of a certain squad can't help but have one all to himself.Mayuri Kurotsuchi x Reader
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Reader, Kurotsuchi Mayuri/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Memory

The feeling of cold water meeting your hands was a welcome sensation. You allowed yourself a long, slow sigh. Your work for the day was finally over. Unless you were called in for an emergency, you would finally be able to get some sleep. You hummed quietly, pondering what you should eat when you got back to your room as you washed the blood from your skin. Such a mess was bound to happen, given your profession. Some of your colleagues often joked that you had had more blood on your hands than most members of Squad Eleven.

You shook the excess water from your hands and grabbed a towel. There was no need to be sterile now that you were leaving. Your mind shifted from your time off to all of the work you had planned for the rest of the week. Rather than finding the amount daunting, you were looking forward to it.

Having removed your sterile garb, you didn’t look like someone with a prestigious title. Very few people could tell what you were when they first met you. Most reacted with surprise when they found out about your work.

After all, there were very few surgeons in the Soul Society.

You decided to leave the barracks. You wanted a bit of fresh air and sunlight after standing in the same rooms for so long. You stretched your arms above your head. It was a relief to feel and hear your back and shoulders pop after such a long day. Your arms returned to your sides with practicing fluidity.

“Good morning!”

You had forgotten that it was morning. You had worked through the entire night, but there were no windows in the operating theatres. You slowed and turned toward the voice, wondering if they were talking to you.

Sure enough, a man with light hair and a captain’s robe was waving at you as he approached. You recognized him. He was the captain of Squad Twelve. You hadn’t met him in person before, though you had heard of him.

“Good morning,” you replied politely, despite your exhaustion beginning to weigh on you. Your gaze flickered to the two that had followed him. One was a short girl, his lieutenant. The other was…strange, to say the least. You had never seen someone like him. He seemed rather disinterested, his gaze wandering.

“I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Kisuke Urahara, the captain of Squad Twelve.”

“_____,” you replied with a bow, “Nice to meet you, Captain.”

“This is Hiyori Sarugaki, my lieutenant.”

The girl scowled at him, “Do we really have time to be wasting time like this?”

Kisuke ignored her, “And this is my third seat, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.”

Mayuri still didn’t respond.

“You’re part of Squad Four, then?”

Your brow furrowed. You weren’t sure why a captain from another squad was chatting with you. There weren’t many people around. Maybe he always greeted those he came across, “Yes, I am.”

“What sort of work do you do? You don’t carry around one of the medical kits.”

Ah, so he had noticed. You were a bit thankful for it. Most assumed that you were a nurse or part of a response team. You smiled a bit, “I’m a surgeon.”

You saw a pair of golden eyes focus on you in your periphery. His stare was heavy. So, your profession intrigued him.

“Oh, wow,” Kisuke smiled, “I’m sure Squad Four is happy to-“

“What was your name again?” it was Mayuri that spoke. It seemed that it was a rare occurrence, considering the momentary look of surprise on his companions’ faces.

The corner of your mouth twitched. You fought the urge to scowl. In truth, you were rather annoyed. He wasn’t listening before. You were a bit tempted to ignore his question. Still, Captain Unohana always insisted on politeness and you really didn’t want to get on her bad side.

“_____,” you repeated.

“How do your surgeries work? I assume that you would have to subdue the subject in certain situations,” he was quite well-spoken, though his use of the word ‘subject’ rather than ‘patient’ was a bit unnerving.

“Spiritual Pressure can be used to lessen pain. Surgeons such as myself are able to put patients into a state of unconsciousness that allows for extensive surgery,” you explained.

“And you, as the surgeon, keep them in that state while operating?”

“Some have assistants to help with that, but I’m capable of doing both.”

“I see,” he said nothing further. Apparently, you had answered all of his questions in a desirable fashion. It seemed he was perfectly content to let the conversation grind to a halt. You weren’t sure what to say. You didn’t even know why he would ask such things.

“Well,” Kisuke was the one to break the small bout of awkward silence, “I’m sure you’re busy. We’ll get going. It was nice to meet you.”

With that, they headed off. You bowed to Kisuke as he passed. When you straightened, you found that your exhaustion had renewed its torment on your mind and body.

Maybe putting off your walk would be best. A nap, on the other hand, sounded lovely.

“Miss _____?”

You looked up from the report you were writing. Your mind had wandered, even as you wrote. Why you were thinking something from over one hundred years ago, you couldn’t say. You continued writing, even as you answered, “Yes?”

It was one of the members of a response unit. Rather than holding a stack of papers filled with order forms and appointment requests, she grasped a single sheet of paper, “I have a message for you.”

You set down your pen, “Let’s hear it.”

“Right,” she didn’t even look at the sheet, “You’re being transferred to Squad Twelve.”

“…What?”


	2. Irritability

You got up from your desk and asked for the letter. It had to be some sort of joke, but the transfer form was legitimate. Usually it was the individual transferring that put the form together and gained the signatures of both captains, but captains trading subordinates wasn’t a new practice. When a person’s abilities were found to suit another squad better and the captains realized it, they would often arrange the switch themselves.

So why did Retsu agree to have you transferred? You decided to ask her yourself. After you rushed through your paperwork, you left your office and hurried to find her.

You managed to cross paths with your captain as she was making rounds through the hospital, “Captain, do you have a moment?”

She smiled, “I have a few minutes to spare, yes. Is this about your transfer?”

“Yes,” your hands were steady, even though you were nervous. Surgeons with shaky hands didn’t have long careers, after all, “I was just curious as to why this is happening. I’ve had such a long career here in Squad Four and I’m one of the top surgeons. I’m not sure that transferring me is the best idea.”

Retsu placed a hand on your shoulder, “You’ve done very well here, _____, but it’s important for others to learn. You’ve developed quite a bad habit of working long hours and taking surgeries before students can claim them.”

You swallowed thickly. She was right and you weren’t about to lie to her. You had grown accustomed to the long hours and, as a result, took more surgeries in order to spend as much time in an operating theatre as possible.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

You stiffened. Very few people scared you, but Retsu Unohana had a wrath you never wanted to invoke, “N-No, Captain,” you bowed slightly, “I never meant to prevent anyone else from learning. I…just got carried away, I suppose. I love my job. I wouldn’t dream of changing it.”

“I understand how you feel, but remember that I also agreed to this with your best interests in mind, as well. Captain Kurotsuchi is in need of a skilled surgeon. You’ll be the only one under his supervision with that experience. I’m sure that your schedule will be very full.”

You were torn. On one hand, you were tempted by the amount of work that would being promised. On the other, you had no idea what sort of work you would be doing for Mayuri. You knew that it would be something to do with experimentation, but you were unsure as to what extent you would be involved.

“Do you have any more surgeries scheduled for today, _____?”

You shook your head, “No, I finished a few hours ago.”

“Then you’re free to go to Squad Twelve today, if you like,” her smile was still warm, “It’s been wonderful having you here with us. I wish you the best.”

“Thank you,” you bowed again. So, there was no changing it, then. If Retsu had agreed to it, then there was little you could do about the transfer other than taking it to Squad One. If you did, it would undoubtedly bring more trouble than it was worth.

And so, you packed up everything in your office and room, neatly folded your surgery garb, and headed to Squad Twelve. Those that walked by carried on as usual until your destination became apparent. You could almost feel the atmosphere change, as if they pitied you. You ignored them. Still, you were growing nervous. If they were worried about someone transferring into Squad Twelve, there had to be a reason for it.

The laboratories were busier than expected. You had to hold your box of belongings close to your chest in order to keep anyone from carelessly knocking it from your hands. No one looked up from their notes or their computers. Your brow twitched. You were already beginning to loathe being in such a place.

Finally, a man with dark hair noticed you, “Good evening.”

“Hello,” you greeted, trying to sound polite despite your annoyance, “I was just transferred here, I’m-“

“Oh, it’s the surgeon!” one of the other scientists exclaimed, causing others to become aware of your presence and begin whispering to each other.

“Really?”

“She’s quite beautiful.”

You cleared your throat, deciding to ignore their gossiping. At least it was better than them being surprised that you were a woman, “I’m _____,” you continued, “I’m here from Squad Four.”

“Akon. Nice to meet you,” the man with dark hair stood and gently took the box from your hands, “I’ll put this in your office. You should speak with the captain first,” he turned to the others, “Will someone take _____ to see the captain?”

Every single person in the room quickly returned to their work as if they hadn’t heard him.

Your brow twitched. No one wanted to be anywhere close to Mayuri. They were terrified of him. You silently prayed that you would be given a list of work to do and left to it. You wanted as little to do with him as possible, especially if his subordinates wanted to avoid him.

“Right, I’ll show you to his private lab, then.”

You followed closely behind Akon as he walked through various hallways until he reached a large set of doors. He pushed one open with his shoulder before you had the chance to help him. The busyness of the other rooms died immediately. You kept yourself from shivering at the eeriness.

Once he reached a particular door, Akon moved the box to one arm and knocked with his free hand.

“Just a moment,” a voice so quiet you almost didn’t hear it came from the other side. A young woman opened the door, “Oh, Miss _____,” she bowed, “Please, come in.”

“I’ll put this in your office,” Akon lifted the box briefly before returning to the maze of hallways.

You almost called after him to stay, but he was already gone. You wilted slightly, turning to the woman, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“No,” she shook her head, “I am Nemu Kurotsuchi.”

You were taken aback for a moment. Mayuri didn’t seem like the type to have a daughter. Perhaps she was his younger sister?

“I was created by Master Mayuri,” she continued, as if she sensed your confusion.

You had to admit that you were fascinated, but your thoughts were cut short as Nemu stepped to the side to let you pass. You entered the room. The large window drew your attention immediately. Beyond it, you could see Mayuri holding up a vial of dark liquid for inspection.

“I’ll inform Master Mayuri of your arrival,” she joined him in his lab, moving to halfway between him and the door. You couldn’t see her speaking, but you could tell that she had said something based on the way Mayuri stopped and turned toward her. He was aggravated, to say the least. His glare shifted toward you.

A shiver worked its way up your spine.

After so many years, he had only grown more intimidating.


End file.
